


Demjin; Demon

by iimplicitt



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, Criminal Masterminds, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gambling, Gang Violence, Hate to Love, Heist, Hidden Talents, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Magic, Major Character Injury, Minor Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky, No Smut, Organized Crime, Pining, Pirates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Violence, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strong Female Characters, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimplicitt/pseuds/iimplicitt
Summary: With a knack for fire and a sharp attitude, Irina Volkov is  recruited into the Dregs. Only intending to pay off her debts, she gets roped into an improbable scheme fashioned from no one other than the Bastard of the Barrel, Kaz Brekker.Promising her riches , freedom, and a sure ticket away from the devil himself.Follows the events of "Six of Crows" and "Crooked Kingdom."
Relationships: Jesper Fahey & Original Character(s), Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Original Female Character(s), Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This work includes the events as well as some dialogue from Leigh Bardguo's "Six of Crows" and "Crooked Kingdom." I only own my OC, and there will be some minor plot changes that follow my character and intertwine with the original story. The story will also continue after the events of "Crooked Kingdom" follow events of "King of Scars," so if you're not caught up with the Grishaverse beware of spoilers.

**I. ESPIONAGE**

**A** whistle on the wind that rattled the window made an uncomfortable feeling settle deep in her gut.

Like someone had taken a searing spoon and carved out a hole, filling it with dread. She closed her eyes, picturing the vendors down on Fifth Harbor soaking their scoops in boiling water before scraping a smooth slop of ice cream from a bin. Melted sweet cream dripping in its wake.

It was a gift, Irina had been told. The gift of sensing trouble before it comes. To her it felt like nothing but a burden, one she couldn't get rid of no matter how hard she tried. Or prayed.

The Saints never answered, so she turned to the Stars. Finding their nightly presence comforting.

Rolling her head to the side, she caught a mere glimpse of their glittering masses as they teased their light through the clouds. Irina yawned as she stretched, her body popping and snapping in multiple areas, leaving her with a content sigh as she sat up.

Another yawn tore through her, rubbing the sleeplessness from her eyes as they then trailed along the small room she was in. One that definitely wasn't hers.

An arm snaked around her bare waist then, and she flinched despite herself before memories of the earlier events rang in her head. Looking over her shoulder, a man a bit older than her was blissfully asleep. Golden curls resting against his forehead as one arm kept her firmly at his side.

She sighed, men are so changeable.

Turning her focus back to the room, she noted the discarded _Stadwatch_ uniform on the floor, along with her own clothing. Irina didn't blush, merely huffed in annoyance at the fact her shirt would be wrinkled once she put it back on.

Slowly and gently, she moved out of the guard's hold as if she were fog sneaking through fingers.

Her feet treaded silently on the wood flooring as she snatched up her underwear, just managing to slide the fabric over her hips when arms wrapped around her again and a mouth breathed hotly against her neck.

"Why the rush, _lieve schat?_ " His voice was hoarse with sleep and she attempted not to roll her eyes as she turned in his hold.

Admittedly, Vor was handsome as she looked up at him, making her cheeks redden and she splayed her hands against his chest. His heartbeat slow, but picked up at her touch.

"I have to head home now," Irina's voice was soft, the lie slipping out like honey. Where she _did_ have to be was the Exchange, and judging by the clock she was late and was in no mood to have Kaz ridicule her in public.

He'd given her the task of collecting information off the _Stadwatch_. Note he never told her to sleep with one, but she might as well have fun while she was getting paid.

Vor's hand cupped the back of her head, fingers threading through her onyx oil colored hair. "Stay." His voice a low whisper and she raised a brow at him, about to argue when he started again. "It's already so late, if you try to go back now surely you'll wake your family."

One of her hands started to make a slow descent down his chest, his toned stomach, relishing in his shivering as he cupped him gently. "And what of my absence in the morning?" She crooned, lashes heavy and his breathing became labored.

He bent his head down to kiss her but she backed away, turning to grab hold of her shirt on the floor but his hands were on her hips again.

Much more forceful.

Barely a second passed as annoyance flicked on her features and her hand tightened around the handle of his discarded sword.

Twisting in his hold, he fell back against the bed and one knee pressed down on his chest while the side of the blade just barely dug into the flesh of his throat.

Vor blinked up at her, too dazed and shocked to be angry.

Irina's lip pulled back in a snarl, "lay another finger on me and I'll cut your cock right off your body."

His mouth opened and closed many times, looking like a beached fish. Before she backed away, she slid the blade against his skin, creating a shallow fresh cut that wasn't fatal but would sting.

Dropping the sword, she scooped up her clothes from the floor within a moment and she was out the door.

One might be embarrassed to get dressed while walking down the hall, anyone could step out of their doors and see the immodest display taking place but she didn't have the will to care.

Part of her seriously considered stealing the sword, it was finely crafted and she didn't mind a showy weapon. However, she wouldn't make it two feet through the streets with a _Stadwatch_ blade strapped to her side

Slipping on her shirt, then jacket, she ran her hands along the inside and found her knives still resided. Shimmying into her pants, she secured the holsters at her thighs and was pleased by the notion her guns were still there. Finally managing her boots, she'd just laced them up as she stepped out into the cold night air. The last dregs of winter still clinging to the streets of Ketterdam.

Digging in her pocket, she pulled out a watch she'd nicked off an older gentleman a few weeks back and cursed beneath her breath before starting off in a jog to the Exchange.

She was definitely late.


	2. Chapter Two

**II. INDUSTRY, INTEGRITY, PROSPERITY**

**Weaving** her way through the winding streets quickly, her heavy boots made thuds along the ground. They were quite heavy things, steel toe enforced and had a thick platform that made her look taller than she actually was.

They were also the most well kept piece of clothing she owned, always making sure they shined and were free of scratches. The rest of her clothing wasn't so lucky, with her particular job blood tends to leave a stain.

A chill ran down her back, clawing at her spine and making her pause as she neared the other Dregs. That uncomfortable itch scratched at her again, telling her something bad was about to happen.

Of all things, that's what caught the Bastard of the Barrel's attention. Called it her sixth sense. Though in reality it was most likely just a sharp intuition.

She grew up that way, always having to be on her toes and ready to fight, to run, to steal what she could but be cautious along the way. Life on the open waters of the True Sea was often treacherous, but it shaped her into who she was.

Not to mention her _other_ attribute.

One that Kaz guaranteed he would keep to himself so long as she worked hard and paid him his due. Which annoyed her, but Irina knew she owed him.

Even now, at seventeen and the _Bone_ _Serpent_ long behind her, soot seemed to cling to her clothes like ash and a burning smell lingered around her.

Kaz made note to mention it whenever he could, asking if she'd fried her hair or burnt her food knowing how much it annoyed her.

He wasn't short of such comments when he neared the group of his select thieves and thugs. Cane tapping in a measured beat against the cobblestone street that made one's ears prickle at the sound.

His nose scrunched as if he smelt something foul, "did someone bathe in burnt herring?" Then his head tilted to the side, dark eyes finding hers before a flat smile pulled at his lips. "Never mind, I've solved the mystery already."

Irina only wished she could shove the barrel of her gun down his throat.

Not even to pull the trigger, she simply longed to see the surprise in his eyes or dare she even say it, fear. Though in the rough three years she's known him, she didn't think Kaz Brekker was even capable of feeling such a thing.

"If you had a coin for every time you were an ass you'd be the richest man in Ketterdam by now," she said lowly, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a more outward reaction.

Jesper snickered beside her, picking at a loose thread that hung from one of the buttons of his vest. Always a rather gaudy color that never matched the rest of his outfit. "If he had a coin for every time he was an ass he'd be richer than all of Kerch."

Twirling his cane against the ground, the glint of the crow's head flashed like a star for a moment before Kaz let out a sound that was more a cough than a laugh. "If I was paid at that rate I'd be able to buy out the Ravkan throne."

"Always so ambitious," she remarked as her eyes trailed to the stone arch they were all currently standing under. The east entrance to the Exchange dangling above their heads like a guillotine -- something didn't feel right. Her stomach felt tight like stretched and burned skin, at the thought she looked down at her hands and the unnatural smoothness of them. Seeing as her fingerprints had melted off long ago.

Another reason why Kaz found her useful.

She wasn't as elegant as him in stealing but she never left a trace.

Him, Jesper, and Big Bolliger broke off into conversation. Discussing the parley that would soon commence and her fingers trailed absently to the weapons sheathed all across her body.

Unlike most, Irina didn't have a particular favorite or even best skill set. She dabbled in everything from guns to daggers. She did love a good sword, though that only came in handy on rare occasions and was hardly a thing she could just carry around without being inconspicuous.

Her eyes trailed to her hands again and wondered... Irina shook her head. She couldn't even if she wanted to, it was too dangerous.

Like everything else she'd pray for, they never answered. Her faith died with her heart when she was thrown into the Barrel.

She watched silently as the others kicked around a half frozen block of snow, browned with dirt and who knew what else. Their breath fogging up in front of them as they laughed. For a gang everyone there was rather joyous and youthful, not quite fitting their environment until one saw the heavy chains and weapons hanging from their forms like ornaments.

Irina wrapped her coat around her tighter even though she wasn't that cold, but the tug of the material was a comfort and her eyes trailed to the slanted rooftops that lined the Exchange.

Wondering if Inej was there somewhere.

Her friend had mastered the art of hiding in her time here, regardless Irina could feel it when she was near. Almost like her shadow that decided to walk off on its own but it was still tethered to her.

Jesper then threw his arm over her shoulder, "three ships!" he started, wrenching Irina from her thoughts and she blinked up at him. "The Shu sent them. They were just sitting in the first harbor, cannons out, red flags flying, stuffed to the sails with gold." He shook her a bit in his excitement, just barely managing to bring a smile to her lips.

They'd hit it off rather quickly when Kaz first recruited her, the Zemeni boy then developed the habit of calling her his 'little arsonist.'

Big Bolliger gave a low whistle, "would have liked to see that."

Jesper leaned into her more and she felt the edge of the rifle strewn across his back bump into her shoulder as he said, "would've liked to _steal_ that. Half the merchant council was down there going mental, trying to figure out what to do."

"Please, with your lanky limbs and bright colors you would've been shot in a heartbeat," Irina made a point to finally cut the thread he'd been toying at with one of her knives. It was a pretty thing, gifted to her by Inej.

Jesper scoffed, "you don't expect me to commit theft looking like I'd just crawled out of a dust bin."

"No, but you look like you crawled your way out of a children's toy shop."

He opened his mouth to retort but Big Bolliger cut in, "don't the Council want the Shu paying their debts?"

She watched as Kaz shook his head, his dark hair slicked back and gleaming in the orange lamplight as one strand came loose.

Breath coming out in small puffs as he spoke in a rough rasp that didn't quite seem to fit his age, "yes and no."

The seventeen year old was made out of sharp edges, as if someone had taken a knife to clay and didn't care about it's jaggedness. He continued and Irina pulled her eyes away from the way his angled jaw seemed to routinely clench and relax, "it's always good to have a country in debt to you. Makes for friendlier negotiations."

"The only friendly thing you ever have to offer is when you're absent," she deadpanned and Jesper laughed.

"That'll be the day, he has eyes everywhere. I don't even feel comfortable shagging someone." She scrunched her nose in disgust and Jesper shrugged. "Well how am I supposed to know he's not looking through the window or something? Anyway, maybe the Shu were done being friendly. They didn't have to send all that treasure in one go. You think they stuck that trade ambassador?"

Kaz and Irina found Inej at the same moment, nearing the group silently and she wondered what was running through the Wraith's head.

The recent assassination of the ambassador had swathed Ketterdam in heavy conversation for the past few weeks. It was a messy ordeal, so many governments pointing fingers as well as guns. But there hadn't been a scrap of evidence.

As per usual, Kaz couldn't ignore a good puzzle and sent Inej to go investigate. Yet even she came up fruitless, which Irina found the most concerning out of everything. Though she was never one to chase her curiosity blindly, this did intrigue her. In all the wrong ways.

The murder was just another distraction for her, it felt as if all her actions were.

She'd been chasing after something and didn't even know what for. All her life she'd just been thrown into things and Irina did well enough to survive. To drag on. Yet she didn't know why.

She didn't fear death, so why was she still here?

_Because if I ran Kaz would make me sure as hell wish I was dead._

Jesper tapped her nose lightly and she scrunched it, "what?"

"I see smoke," he hummed, dully amused and she lightly shoved him away.

He was one of the only people she'd allowed herself to trust, however she couldn't tame that flicker of fear at the thought that he knew her _too_ well. Or at least the new version she'd dragged to the surface. Giving people that card to deal made her blood churn uncomfortably. She'd been back stabbed so many times she eventually had to teach herself to dig the blade out herself no matter how much she bled.

Yes, she trusted Jesper. But like odds in a gamble, it could change any moment.

In the end, the only person she could ever rely on was herself. No one else will help if their life's on the line, too.

Kaz signaled to Big Bolliger and Jesper to divest themselves of weapons. Street law dictated that for a parley of this time each Lieutenant be seconded by two foot soldiers and that they all be unarmed. The word itself felt like a rouse. Draped in pretty pronunciation, but under the heavy cloaks lurked the promise of violence. Irina could feel it heavy in the hair like sticky fog and she flexed her fingers uncomfortably.

She didn't like this at all, but as she looked to Kaz he seemed infuriatingly calm. As always.

Stars, she longed for the day she saw him break. Even if it costs her life to will it.

"Go on, give those guns over," Dirix said to Jesper.

He heaved a great sigh and slowly removed his beloved revolvers from their holsters at his hips. Looking as if he was giving up a piece of himself, though she could admit he looked strangely empty without them.

Jesper was tall, lanky, and had dark brown skin that soaked up any golden light. His gray eyes flashing as he placed mournful kisses to each pearled handle. Irina resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the dramatics.

"Take good care of my babies. If I see a single scratch on those I'll spell _forgive me_ on your chest in bullet holes."

"You wouldn't waste ammunition, Jes."

"And he'd be dead halfway through _forgive_ ," Big Bolliger said as he too rid himself of his weapons.

Jesper rolled his eyes before narrowing them at the amused tilt of Irina's lips. "It's about sending a message. What's the point of a dead guy with _forg_ written on his chest?"

"Why not just shoot a frowning face, or _sorry_ into him instead?" she offered loosely, biting back a laugh as Dirix made the decision to hand her the guns. Despite her teasing, she still held them gently. Watching as some relief fell into Jesper's shoulders.

He trusted her, too.

"Compromise," Kaz said. " _I'm sorry_ does the trick and uses fewer bullets."

"How is that any different from what I said?"

He merely blinked at her, "it's less clean and not as punctual."

"Right sorry, I forgot we were all about classiness."

Kaz gave her just a mere glimpse of an amused expression, "lesson one; don't send a message if it's not clear. Otherwise what's the point?"

Her lip pulled back in a grimace, "if I shot a smiling face into your chest I think the message would be clear enough." She hated how he talked to her as if she were a child. In fact, she was sure she was at least a month or two older than him.

Not that appearances would show it.

Irina was tall for a girl with Shu-Ravkan heritage, but still fell a good few inches shorter than his six foot build. Not to mention there was just an overall roughness to Kaz that aged him a bit at his corners. Littered in scars and a history that had smudged whatever youthfulness he had out of existence.

The mere thought of him even being a child at one point didn't sit right in her mind, her brain not being able to imagine such a thing.

"What about your cane?" she said instead, pushing her bitterness away.

"Who'd deny a poor cripple his cane?" he laughed, the sound low and seemed to make the flame in the lamps flicker.

"If the cripple is you, then any man with sense." Jesper said.

"Then thank the stars we're in Ketterdam," she made a point to look at Kaz but he ignored her and pulled his watch from his vest, "it's almost midnight."

"Brekker—"

He cut her off by swooping his cane in an arc, the crows sharp beak stopping mere inches from her face. "All this time and you can't manage to say my name," he tsk-d.

Her eyes sharpened as she wrapped a hand tightly around the handle and tugged it into her grasp. Kaz let go of it after a moment and she wanted to punch that look off his face.

"If your name ever leaves my mouth it'll be by spit."

"Such promises, Irina. Such promises." With a tilted, shark like grin he turned to Inej as she neared them.


	3. Chapter Three

**III. THE SET UP**

**"This** is a mistake," the girl said, causing half the group to flinch. Inej had a talent of appearing like a ghost. "Geels has to be up to something," she finished.

Irina nodded in agreement, glad she wasn't the only one who felt the sickly sting of danger in the air.

Note, at this point in her life there was sort of an itch that liked the trepidation that lit her nerves on fire. That inkling that promised action was around the corner. However, currently she felt like they were going in blind, which Kaz would _never_ do.

Which is also why his calm disposition irked her.

Always scheming.

He was called the Bastard of the Barrel for a reason, she supposed.

"Of course he is," Kaz said dismissively. That impartial shrug of his shoulder making Inej shift in her own annoyance.

Irina bit back a smile as she thought back on all the nights they'd spent trash talking the infamous Kaz Brekker.

_"You know why he's called Dirtyhands don't you?" she'd asked Inej, drunk and hanging halfway off her small bed upside down._

_Letting the blood rush to her head as she stared at how the room looked from this new angle. As if it were a new world._

_"I assume it's up to interpretation at this point, Rin." Inej was sober, but held a cheerful smile nonetheless as she watched her friend then roll over too quickly and_ _sway_ _at dangerous angles._

_Irina shook her head and pointed a finger at her, the rest of her hand still wrapped securely around a bottle of liquor._

_"Because he wipes his ass with his hands."_

_They stared at each other for a long moment before breaking out into fits of laughter and giggling._

_Unaware a certain coffee eyed boy had just passed by their door._

"If you suspect trouble why come out here tonight?" she asked, twirling his cane in her hands and running a nail absentmindedly over the curve of the crows beak.

"If you have issues bring it up with Per Haskell," he tossed at her tiredly and for a moment Kaz wondered if she would try to hit him with the walking stick now that she had it.

Wouldn't be the first time she tried.

Instead Irina just smirked, which to him was worse, and said, "I love being reminded you aren't the boss."

"I can just as well have you out on the streets again."

She snickered the way Jesper did, and Kaz wondered if perhaps they spent too much time together.

"Please, you'd miss me too much."

"On the contrary, dear."

Before she could retort Inej cut in, "Haskell is going to get us all killed. Old ways don't work in the streets anymore."

Jesper stretched his arms overhead, making him appear like an elongated shadow for a moment. His rifle was still strapped across his back and one could even mistake it was fused to him. He then grinned widely at Inej, "technically he'll only get _some_ of us killed."

"That's not something to joke about," Inej said pointedly, not allowing herself to flush at how she sounded.

"There's already bets," Irina added and watched in amusement as her friend blinked at her before her eyes promptly narrowed. "You didn't—"

She shrugged, "my money's on Fahey here. What with that vest, he's like target practice."

The boy in question ran an offended hand over the front of the fabric. "Have you _ever_ complimented me?"

"Only when you're not listening."

"How rude," Jesper said before turning to Big Bolliger. "Care to place a wager?"

"I'm not going to bet on my own death."

Kaz then flipped his hat onto his head, running his gloved fingers along the brim in a quick salute — personally Irina thought he looked dumb in a hat, but of all things she kept that to herself.

It covered up that disastrous hair cut of his, at least.

"Why not, Bolliger?" he said. "We do it every night."

That was true. The concept didn't weigh heavy in her heart. Not the way it used to. Growing up on a pirate ship tends to cloud one's perception of problems.

Irina twirled the cane again, refusing to think about how her younger self would be disappointed in her. Falling in debt to yet another man.

She'd changed, she didn't have a choice. The young girl she once was peeling off in messy layers like old rotted wallpaper as each day passed in the Barrel.

As for now though, her sins would be left drooling in hunger.

The bells from the Church of Barter began to chime and everyone fell silent, the time to be idle gone. Kaz eyed his cane, wanting it back but she merely held onto it tighter. Basking in his annoyance.

He looked sort of bare without it, why take away her entertainment?

"Geels is smart but not enough to be a problem," Kaz started. "No matter what you hear, you don't join the fray unless I give the command. Stay sharp." He gave Inej a brief nod, "and stay hidden."

Then he turned to Irina, hand outstretched and an expectant look on his face, his jaw ticking at her hesitation.

She wondered for a moment how funny it would look if she ran off with it, Kaz limping behind her and shouting profanities.

But with a sigh she jutted the cane out, just barely jabbing it into his stomach but he caught it easily and set her with a warning glance.

"Easy now, Rin. It's like you want me to kick you out of the Slat."

_Maybe I do._

"I'd kick you down the stairs before you had the chance."

Jesper chuckled as he tossed his rifle to Rotty, "no mourners."

"No funerals," the rest of the Dregs muttered under their breath.

Irina hated how she looked back over her shoulder to look at Kaz one last time.

Hating the way worry for him nipped at her chest even more.

Forcing herself to turn away, she followed the rest of the group to a courtyard-like area and her fingers danced over Jesper's revolvers that hung at her hips.

She didn't know why Kaz had told her to come tonight, well technically he told Jesper and then he told Inej who told her. A confusing and pointless procession but Kaz loved to play with his control wherever he saw fit.

Regardless, Irina usually stuck to work in and around the Slat. Good with guns and knives but not to a specialty, but apparently she was too messy.

Too bloody.

Regardless, she got the job done. And sadly the notion that she could cook was quickly found out, and Kaz had her jumping between being a hitman and being in the kitchen to shuffle out quick food to anyone in the Crow Club.

_She'd grumbled at first, wondering why her job seemed so... pathetic._

_And then he smiled at her, cruel and unnerving. "I would think you'd prefer a kitchen as a workplace instead of a bed."_

Irina never complained again after that, but her dislike of him dug its way closer to hate.

They waited around, though no one was able to keep quite still. They couldn't see anything but mere glimpses of the ordeal through the arch, but they could hear Kaz's voice ricochet along the building's walls.

At first dancing around the subject at hand, which was Fifth Harbor.

It bored her as she perched herself on a raised ledge, feet swinging as she practiced twirling a knife around her fingers.

It was rather pretty and one of her favorites, the handle being a pale sage green. Still, she missed using longer blades, more specifically swords. Their larger scale and weight a long lost comfort.

Rotty sat down next to her, watching the gleam of the blade as she flicked it back and forth. "Alright, Volkov?"

She hummed, the smell of salt and rot tickling her nose. "Of course, you?"

"Oh I'm on top of the world, I put my money on Jesper too. I have a large bottle of whiskey back in my room that needs tending to." He laughed for a moment before his features set, clearly thinking about something as he looked at her.

"What?"

"You seem worried."

Irina sat up a bit straighter, "I'm not—"

"Please, you're always frowning as if someone killed your dog."

Huffing out an annoyed breath, she made a mental note to school her emotions into check. She didn't need a certain boy reading into things.

After a moment she sighed and started twirling her knife again, "it's nothing just, this whole thing feels off."

"Your sixth sense?"

"Not you, too."

"Volkov, look where we are." Rotty waved his hand around. "If you didn't think something was wrong then I'd be worried."

"Fire!" Geels suddenly shouted, followed shortly by the piercing ring of a gunshot.

Her knife slipped, slicing clean across her palm and she hissed as everyone quickly stood up and twirled around. They didn't move further though, not unless Kaz gave the order.

The person who cried out was the last one she suspected.

"Damn it!" Shouted Jesper, followed by Big Bolliger's cries of pain.

Rotty's shoulders slumped, "there goes the wager."

She stifled a laugh despite the poor timing, "we can cry about it over the whiskey if they walk out alive."

"Pity if you think I'm sharing."

"You don't look well, Geels." Kaz's voice carried over the night breeze, sounding more curious than panicked.

Did he know this would happen?

Irina cursed silently to herself as she recognized that was a possibility, narrowing her eyes as she saw the blur of Jesper knelt over Big Bolliger's bleeding form.

She couldn't hear what Geels said but Kaz continued conversationally, "things not going as planned?"

Rotty let out a shallow laugh and she shook her head, sadly having to tear a piece of fabric from her shirt and wrapping it around her bloody hand. The bastard knew something would happen, knew one of his men would get shot.

Why'd he'd look so fucking calm? It wasn't like Big Bol was laying there... "oh."

Dirix raised a brow at her, "oh?"

"Kaz," Jesper started. "Bolliger is bleeding bad—"

"Good," Kaz said plainly.

Dirix's lips pulled down at one side, "oh."

Jesper continued in a rush, "Kaz he needs a medik!"

He barely spared him a glance, "what he needs to do is stop whining and be thankful I didn't have Holst take him down with a bullet to the skull."

There was continued shouting until she saw Geels reach into his jacket pocket and draw a pistol.

Big Bolliger was the one who searched him, he couldn't have missed it. Which meant one thing, he'd betrayed them.

Their conversation fell hushed and tense, Irina going rigid as she saw Kaz step forward and press his chest right into the barrel of the gun. The pain in her hand pulsing in a sort of low stinging pain.

"Stars, it's like he has a death wish." She gnawed at her lip, eyes turning to the many roofs and windows and wondering how Inej was faring.

After a long, heated moment of threatening to set Geels' secret lady's house into flames, the man let out a cry and Kaz turned, limping his way back towards them with Jesper in his wake.

They passed under the eastern arch, Jesper looking on the verge of a sulk as everyone rushed forward, hollering and cheering.

"The Burstraat is on fire! The Dregs don't have no water!"

Irina knew it was a bluff, that the woman was safe and well because if anything needed burning to the ground she would've been there instead of pointlessly lounging about as Kaz stirred trouble.

Many questions were thrown at him, concerning what he possibly had on the _Stadwatch_ guard Holst, but he made it adamant he wasn't talking.

Irina huffed out an annoyed breath as she wiped the blood off her knife on her pant leg. Did Kaz want her there just so she could nearly see him get his head blown off? To brag?

She turned to leave, not feeling like she fit in with the sudden jittery energy that cut through the air. No one was mentioning Big Bol, the betrayal feeling sharp and sudden. One of their own suddenly gone and bleeding out on the street behind them.

Or perhaps Kaz dragged her out just because he knew she'd get annoyed?

She could've been drunk by now or at least have her stomach full. Or had another round with Vor. But no, she had other plans for the night that had painstakingly had to be pushed back.

Kaz's orders always came first, no matter what.

She could be dying and he would still demand her presence.

Not making it far, rushed footsteps approached and she saw Jesper catching up to her. Eyes solely trained on his precious revolvers. "Hand 'em over," he made a grabbing motion akin to a child and she laughed lightly as she pulled them from their holsters. His rifle already strapped to his back again.

"Plan to waste yourself away in a den tonight?"

"You know me so well," he chimed as he fell into step next to her. "What about you?"

"I have other business to attend to."

"Like what, arson?"

"You're running low on jokes, Jes. But yes, I have my eye out on burning all the Kruge people won on betting tonight."

"Don't seem so heartbroken over the fact that I'm still alive," he gave her a smile nonetheless and placed a chaste kiss on her temple before waltzing off to the nearest gambling den. An exciting jump in his step.

She shook her head for a moment before continuing on her way to the East Stave, a long overdue meeting was in place. She only wished she wouldn't have to show up injured.


	4. Chapter Four

**IV. EAST STAVE**

**Her** boots hit the street in a sharp recession, the last wisps of winter making her cheeks twinge a ruddy pink color.

Buildings were cramped, slanted, nearly stacked on top of one another. She wondered when they'd collapse, the rotting and wet wood always bending in angles.

Nearing the faded red door, she knocked sharply once and waited uneasily as she rocked on her feet. Looking up and down the winding street for any passerby, not that there would be any. This particular part of Ketterdam was rather barren at night.

Monsters lurked in places where more prey tend to be.

Irina wasn't worried, she could handle herself but the last thing she needed was Kaz finding out about this. Or Inej, or Jesper... or anyone really because she knew they'd tell him.

Loyalty, what a fickle thing when it leans heavier one way.

She knew she was buying her time, Kaz found out about everything at some point.

It's not that she couldn't rely on him. In fact, despite all the warning bells, Irina knew he would never intentionally do anything to harm her.

And there had to be a part of him that knew the same. If he didn't trust her in return she wouldn't be where she was, let alone he wouldn't let her talk to him the way that she does.

But who knew? With the right price anyone could turn their head.

The door opened and orange light filtered out into the air and bathed her in a glow. The old man stared down his nose at her for a moment before huffing and turning, gesturing for her to come in.

Rolling her eyes, she stepped in and shut the door behind her. Climbing up the narrow and uneven steps and skipping over the ones that made a bit too much noise.

The smell of wax and dust swathed around her, nearly making her sneeze as she rubbed at her nose.

After another moment she reached the door she was looking for and lightly knocked before turning the handle. Peeking her head around, a soft smile breached her lips.

"Hello, darling." Irina greeted, walking in and scooping the four year old up in her arms who giggled in excitement.

"I didn't think you'd make it," a voice said from the corner and she turned, brushing Victoria's hair with her fingers.

"Brekker dragged me out there apparently just to gloat."

Dimitri hummed, standing up and gently taking his daughter back into his arms. Victoria grabbed at Irina's clothes in protest but eventually gave up.

The little brunette wasn't her daughter, but as time went on Irina wondered if perhaps Victoria thought she was.

Dimitri had gotten a girl pregnant, a new recruit at the Menagerie four years prior. Irina hadn't been forced into an indenture until a year after but she grew close with Yasmin seeing as they were two of a handful of Shu girls there. And the night Kaz had gotten her and Inej out, she let her secret out in a desperate plea of cries.

Find and take care of her daughter.

Yasmin had managed to hide her pregnancy from Tante Heleen for a long while, and eventually was too far along for any "accident" to happen cleanly. Regardless, the moment Victoria was born she was ripped away.

Part of her just considered throwing out an empty promise. If she did, Irina would have much more money at her disposal.

She couldn't bring herself to turn a blind eye.

One could imagine Irina's relief when she found out the father didn't abandon town.

She watched him as he lightly rocked the girl side to side, whispering something in Shu which made her giggle again before he set her down. Victoria ran off to play with some paper dolls she had, but still kept a watchful eye on the adults.

"You're getting better " she remarked and he shrugged one shoulder.

"I want her to know her mother's language."

Irina managed a small smile, trying to muster whatever optimism he had that Yasmin would one day get to walk out of that hell hole a free woman.

Digging in her pocket, she drew out the stack of kruge she had gotten out of her safe before leaving her room earlier. Handing it to him, he reluctantly grabbed it and set it down on the nightstand.

"I feel terrible—"

"You don't like owing me something, I get it. But don't worry about it."

"How much money do you even have left for yourself?"

Sighing, she lowered herself on the edge of the small bed pushed against the wall and rubbed at her eyes tiredly. "Does it matter?"

"Do you have enough to—"

"Yes, Dimitri. Drop it."

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked, blinking up at them with doe like eyes and furrowed brows due to Irina's shift in tone.

Yanking that soft smile onto her face, she shook her head, "nothing my _sesh_." Which was Shu, for 'heart.'

He tucked some hair behind her ear and placed a chaste kiss to her forehead before walking over and taking a seat next to Irina.

Leaning down, he pulled something out from under the bed and the amber glint of alcohol shone at her.

Irina let herself relax and a yawn broke from her, she rarely got enough sleep. "I have enough to get me by."

"What?" he asked, also fishing out two glasses and making quick work of pouring before handing one to her.

"Money. I do well enough, so don't worry about it. You need it."

Dimitri took a generous sip as he leaned back against the railing at the foot of the bed, eyes trailed off in thought. "I don't want you having to scrape by though, is what I mean. You pay Haskell his share, you give what you can to us, and what do you have left?"

Her fingers traced her tattoo absentmindedly.

"I have enough."

An annoyed snort came from him, "you keep saying that yet you looked starved."

Glaring at him, she downed half the liquid and it burned her throat. He wasn't wrong, she was a bit on the skinnier side but made up for what she could in muscle.

And she did have enough, in her own opinion. Unlike a lot of people in the Dregs, money wasn't her life's mission. It was just _a_ mission, as soon as she rounded up enough she was booking it out of Kerch as soon as she could.

So she gave part of her monthly shares to the Dregs as per usual, part to Dimitri to help take care of Victoria, and what was left to herself she stored away in a safe. Only using what she had to on food and new clothes if need be.

She took another drink, even after the Exchange something still churned in her stomach. Alarm bells going off, telling her the danger wasn't over and only more was to come.

"I eat just fine," she eventually said, eyes trailing to Victoria and how she was making her dolls sword fight. She'd never particularly liked children, but the girl was a soft spot for her. A pressure point.

"Brekker still has you in the kitchen?" He teased, earning a slight kick from her in the leg.

"He thinks it's therapeutic for me."

"Is he wrong?"

 _No_. "Yes, why would I want to be shoved in a kitchen when I could be out beating someone up for the same salary?"

"Don't you do that anyway?"

Irina clicked her tongue and took another sip, "not the point."

And it was true, she loved cooking. Making new dishes or stirring up old family recipes. It took her mind off things in a way that didn't exhaust or nearly kill her. Plus, she couldn't deny the satisfaction she got when the others actually liked what she put out.

Which was also why Kaz's burnt food comments irked her, he knew damn well she was a fine cook.

Nonetheless she had talents elsewhere that were more useful to him, which is why she bounced back and forth between jobs.

After an hour or two had passed and she was just on the verge of being tipsy, it was time to go.

Holding onto Victoria's hand as they descended those narrow steps, she swung her over the loud ones.

Before she opened the door, she knelt down and gave the girl a hug and kiss to the temple.

"Sleep well tonight."

She went to pull away but Victoria held on for a moment longer, face buried in the coarse fabric of her coat. "Take care of my papa," she whispered. "He cries every night."

Irina's eyes shifted to where Dimitri stood at the top of the steps, a slight smile at his lips.

Turning back to Victoria she nodded once and grinned at her, "don't worry about him, he's just upset he can't play dolls with you."

Victoria frowned, "why not?"

"Excellent point, make sure to ask him."

Squeezing her hand one last time, Irina drew her coat closer and stepped out into the night. 

**Entering** the Slat, energy was still high as people laughed and bumped into each other, gold liquor sloshing over the sides of tankards and cups.

It was a narrow, slanted building as well. Though compared to all others it was _dry_ and warm. Thanks to Kaz shuffling out money of his own to rebuild the place. Making it some semblance of a home.

The bottom floor was bathed in low orange light from a few chandeliers, the light licking off the curved cream colored ceiling.

Her room was on the third floor, even though it was impractical due to the small size. Her bed was shoved into one side of the room while her dresser took up the other. The scale barely fit enough to even call a closet.

But the window with a view to the harbor and roofs of the Barrel is what made the space feel open and not as cramped. Irina would sometimes perch on the ledge and let in the smell of salt water as she cleaned her guns.

She'd barely made it a foot up the stairs when cheers rang out twice as loud as before.

"Rumor has it Geels is already putting together a mob to move on us," said Anika.

"Let him!" Dirix grumbled out. "I have an axe handle with his name on it."

"Geels won't act for awhile, he needs to let his pride heal first." Kaz's voice carried over the uproar easily and she suppressed an annoyed shiver as she continued up the stairs.

She was in no mood to deal with him any further tonight and thanked whatever stars that he walked off down the hall to go see Per Haskell and not up to his room.

She was a bit late on her deposit.

Rushing up to the top floor, which was where his room was located though it also took form as an office, she tried the door handle and was surprised to find it unlocked.

He probably thought no one would even dare to step into his little domain.

Irina snickered as she stepped inside, _pretentious fucker._

Her eyes danced around the space, she'd been in there a handful of times but it felt different to be there alone. The bed caught her attention, looking pristine as ever and she wondered if Kaz ever slept.

Or if he even could.

Sometimes she wondered if he was even human, but would shake the thought away. Not wanting to give him the credit.

Trailing her finger along his desk, paper work littered the top and she spotted his safe. She wasn't even going to bother with it, so she dug out the remaining Kruge she had and set it in a neat pile on the corner. Biting her lip, she found a small scrap of paper and a pen.

Scribbling down a frowning face.

Irina snickered, the message would be clear enough it was from her.

"Not punctual my ass," she muttered.

She turned and walked to the door, reaching for the handle when it suddenly opened and she froze as Kaz's eyes met hers.

Not looking the least bit surprised.

"Naughty," he tsk-d.


	5. Chapter Five

**V. PROPOSITION**

**Shutting** the door behind him and leaning a bit heavier on his cane, he made his way further into the room. The journey up always killed his leg, yet he didn't seem to mind.

"Not my fault you left the door unlocked."

"So an unlocked door means _enter_ , all the sudden?"

"Yes," she said simply, ignoring him as she walked to the window to look out at the sky in hope for some stars but she was met with clouds.

She always made a point to keep her distance from him, something he didn't seem to mind.

If anything, it appeared he was grateful for it.

Kaz neared his desk, head tilting as he looked at her note and made a noise of acknowledgement. "Who ever could this be from?" He said lightly, looking at her for a moment as she rolled her eyes and gave a mocking laugh.

Her hair almost took on an indigo hue due to the moonlight that managed to sneak through the clouds.

Kaz shook his head.

He'd left the door unlocked on purpose, something he thought about mentioning but decided to let her have her moment.

"What happened to your hand?" He gestured to the bled through cloth wrapped around it and took note of her torn shirt.

She looked exhausted.

Wiggling her fingers she shrugged and tucked it behind her. "Nothing, blade slipped."

"When?"

"Do you care?"

"Of course I do."

She hated how her heart flickered, but then it dropped as he continued. "I can't have one of my assets getting clumsy with a knife now, darling."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a job for you," he began as he flipped the bills between his fingers quickly in a count. Walking over to his safe, he clicked it open with a few careful touches and she turned to him with a brow raised. He looked at her over his shoulder, "what would you say to four million kruge?"

It was nearly comical how big her eyes got, "I'd say you're mad."

He laughed, the sound sharp against her ears as he walked to the small portion that was more his room than office.

A bed shoved into one corner and a single dresser with no mirror.

No wonder he thought his hair looked decent.

"Madness is for those with no hobby."

"And you have one?"

"I have plenty."

"Thievery, blackmail and murder aren't hobbies."

"Really, what would you consider them as?"

"Sins. Though, you probably think they're the same."

He opened his mouth but paused, not liking the amused glimmer in her eye at her point being made.

"Do you want the money or not?"

Irina leaned against the wall, watching him carefully like a bird of prey and bit at her cheek. "Depends. You're not one to hand out cash. What job? Need me to sleep with someone else?"

He craned his neck in her direction with a brow raised, "someone else?"

Irina shrugged, "Vor was easy."

"You fucked _Vor?_ "

Narrowing her eyes at his tone she raised her chin, "sorry but all the tall brunettes in the _Stadwatch_ weren't really my type."

His jaw ticked as he turned back around.

"No I'm not asking you to sleep with someone, I never have." Kaz took a pause.

"It's an impossible job, terrible odds, high probability of death, but should we succeed..." he trailed off.

His fingers paused at the buttons of his waistcoat. His eyes glazed over and hair falling against his forehead as he stared at nothing in particular, his tone taking on a dreamlike quality. She'd never heard his voice sound so soft.

Not liking how she wanted to hear it again.

She shook her head and cleared her throat, "Brekker."

Kaz blinked a few times and then grinned at her, vicious and cutting into his cheeks.

The sight took her off guard. "Think about it, Rin. We'd be royalty."

"Right. Ravkan throne rich," she said in a tone of faux disinterest. Of course he'd be using her nickname when he wanted her to do something. It wasn't like he could just order her.

She quickly averted her eyes as he then stripped out of his vest and shirt, tossing the clothes onto his bed in a heap.

Part of her was insulted at the fact he didn't see her as a threat. Why else would he be so willing to be half naked in front of her? Barely even sparing her presence much thought. If she was bold enough, perhaps if she was more drunk, one day she would attempt at slitting his throat whilst his stripped.

Nonetheless, _four million._ That would be more than enough to pay her debts to Per Haskell, pay Yasmin's indenture, and buy a one way ticket back to Ravka. With so much more to spare.

"How long will will it take?" Irina chanced another look in his direction.

Kaz had a lean build, made out of muscle but clearly made a bit skinnier due to his poor sleep schedule or lack thereof. Now that she thought about it, she'd never seen him eat.

Her eyes trailed to all the scars that littered and contoured his body and the two tattoos. The Dregs' on his forearm and a black _R_ on his bicep.

Her attention trailed to his hands as he pulled off his gloves by his teeth.

The black leather tugging like a second skin, only to reveal pale and long nimble fingers beneath. Perfect for sleight of hand. To her knowledge, he only ever removed them in his room. She didn't know why he always wore them, but she never bothered to ask. It's not like he'd ever tell her.

"A few weeks, maybe a month." Kaz said as he wet a cloth and ran it along his arms and across his chest. The water trickled down in droplets and disappeared at the hem of his trousers.

_Damn him_ , Irina thought. Hating the way she felt her cheeks bleed at the sight. But a month? She wouldn't be able to go see Dimitri and Victoria would worry about her. She'd have to take out another sum of cash in advance. And if she died what would they have?

"I don't think I can."

He stopped for second, turning to her and she forced herself to hold eye contact.

"And why's that?"

She shifted on her feet, "I have something important to attend to."

"What's more important than my dashing company and a big sum of money?"

"I could give you a list."

Kaz clicked his tongue, "it'd be a short one."

Irina tugged at her lip. He had a point, if they succeeded like Kaz said they would, it would only be a mere scratch on her new found wealth.

"Is leaving for a month smart? The Black Tips are riled up as is."

"This is the right gamble, Rin. Speaking of, round up Jesper, Inej, and Muzzen. I want them here by dawn. And I'll need Wylan waiting at the Crow Club tomorrow night."

Her brow raised, "Wylan? If this is some intricate job do you really think—"

"Just do it."

Irina's nose scrunched, indicating she wanted to argue and he let out a sigh as she marched her way up to him with arms crossed.

Distance be damned.

"Are you going to explain any of this? The others won't like being kept in the dark, either."

"When we all meet," he said as he shrugged on a fresh shirt over his shoulders, the white linen cleanly pressed. Kaz paused as he turned down the collar as he looked down at her, eyes latching onto hers.

They were a similar color to the golden toffee vendors sold in Fifth Harbor.

"This isn't an assignment, Irina."

"You're not ordering me?" She mused.

"I never order you," at her raised brow he inclined his head in a partial nod. "Or at least I try not to phrase it in such a way. We both know how stubborn you are. But this is a job, Rin. For you to take or leave as you please."

Her stomach dropped uneasily. Was what he was suggesting really so dangerous? Her life had been on a thin wire numerous times for the Dregs. How would this be any different? Why was he giving her an out?

Why did he need her? _For the job, he needs you for the job_. She corrected herself.

The others were obvious. A sharpshooter, a Wraith, and muscle.

"And what will I be used for?"

Kaz finished with the buttons on his shirt and tucked it in before pulling on a waistcoat, then tossing her something and she made quick work to snatch it out of the air.

"I have use of the _little arsonist._ Fence it for me, love."

"Don't call me that, and whose is it?" she toyed with the ruby tie pin that was circled by golden laurel leaves.

"Ours, now."

"Whose _was_ it?"

He was quiet for a moment as he picked up his coat, and she noticed specks of mud on it as he used a brush to clean it off. "Someone who should've known better before having me jumped."

Irina's mouth fell open, "you were _jumped?_ "

He glared at her, "you heard me. Don't look so pleased."

Part of her wished she was, but mostly it was shock. No one ever got the upper hand on Kaz, let alone was able to take him by surprise. No one would dare in fear of a foreshortened trip to the grave.

"Someone got the drop on you?"

Nodding once, he shifted slightly on his feet as annoyance pricked at his sides.

She didn't have to look so affronted, but he knew everyone relied on his ability to outsmart anyone. Yet someone had managed to slip him up.

"It won't happen again," his tone held that of a promise. Feeling a strange need to not only reassure himself, but her as well. He didn't need Irina thinking he had vulnerabilities.

She picked up his walking cane as he slipped on a clean new pair of gloves, flexing his fingers against the fabric for a moment.

Snatching the handle of the cane he made his way to the door. "I'll be back in a few hours. Move the DeKappel painting Inej and I lifted from Van Eck's house to the vault. It's rolled up under my bed. And put in an order for a new hat."

He opened the door and she trailed after him, nearly bumping into his back as he came to an abrupt stop.

Kaz looked down his nose at her and pressed the crow head under her jaw, tilting her head back so her gaze met his. "Oh, and keep out of my room without permission"

" _You_ left the door unlocked," she repeated her earlier words again with a near smile.

"So if your door was unlocked I could come and go as I pleased?"

"I never leave it—"

"You're forgetting I pick locks for a living."

Irina pulled her head back and eyed the gleaming handle of his cane, "have a long trip down." And practically skipped down the stairs, agile as ever.


	6. Chapter Six

**VI. DEMO**

**Irina** found Wylan hunched over a stack of papers at his makeshift desk, hands stained with ink and charcoal as he sketched his thoughts away. Bottom lip tugged between his teeth and ruddy golden curls falling in his eyes.

She'd only talked to him a handful of times when Kaz gave him a chore to do. Or job, but the phrasing didn't seem quite right. Besides, he looked about twelve. His boyish features making his cheeks stained a pink color and his eyes held a gleam.

Fixing her footing so she wouldn't fall two stories - Inej was always better at this sort of thing - she rapped her knuckles sharply on the window and watched in amusement as he flinched.

He whirled around, pointing his pen at her as if it was a weapon before he let out a sigh.

Walking over, he slid the window up and glared at her. "Don't do that."

"What? Knock?"

Wylan gave her a mocking laugh before going back to his desk, only sparing her a glance over his shoulder as he sat back down.

Throwing her legs over the ledge, she ducked into the rather small and cramped room.

The wooden floors and walls were a faded grey color, all blending into a blur of dreariness but Wylan had stuck all sorts of papers to the surface.

Ranging from sketches, equations, and maps.

A small bed was shoved into one corner and at the foot was a trunk and only a few inches away was his small washroom. Shoved up against the last wall was his desk, but due to the tight placement the door to his room wouldn't even be able to open all the way.

The room didn't have that rotting smell most of the Barrel had though, and she noted the fresh cup of tea that sat on the corner of his desk as well as some sort of melting wax in a bowl above a flame.

Irina leaned over it curiously and sniffed the air, a warm cinnamon scent greeting her nose.

"Scented candle wax," he said. "Minus the wick."

Humming she backed away and sat on his bed, running her fingers over the scratchy wool. "Did you make it?"

Wylan shrugged one shoulder as he continued his work.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"It wasn't hard, and it's cheaper."

Her eyes watched the flame dance beneath the wax, glowing and white. Comforting. "And warmer."

Wylan laughed lightly, "that too."

"So how have you been faring in your little hole?" Irina yawned and leaned against the wall, trying to shove away the tiredness she felt.

She was probably running off only three hours of sleep and had been awake for almost a full day. Plus she really shouldn't have been drinking earlier on an empty stomach.

"Well it's not my definition of a home but it's a place to sleep."

She raised a brow at him as she ran a hand over the mattress, lumps of cotton and feather unevenly placed. "Staying at the Slat is still off the table?"

"Kaz said it wouldn't be smart if I stayed there."

"Why?"

He paused for a moment, hand stilling over the paper as he thought over what to say before continuing. "Fresh meat, I suppose. I'm not exactly Dregs material."

Irina laughed quietly. "What are you? Thirteen? Fourteen?"

He glared at her, his blue eyes sharp against the orange tint of the room. "Sixteen."

"Sorry," she muttered, hands raised in an apology but still held a smile. "Brekker needs you at the Crow Club tomorrow night."

He turned fully in his seat, lips pressed into a line as he sat up a bit straighter. Wylan was rarely asked to be anywhere near there.

"Need me for what?"

"A job. Though he's keeping it very hush hush at the moment, which is infuriating."

She already felt comfortable around Wylan. Something about the air around him was just easy. Besides, he gave the appearance of a puppy. He was tall, lanky, and over all not threatening in the least.

Nonetheless her eyes trailed to the numerous glass beakers and such strewn out along the back edge of his desk. He had a rather powerful brain on him, being a well skilled chemist from what she could tell.

Why else would Kaz ask for him if he wasn't useful?

When Irina was first brought into the Dregs she had the pathetic assumption Kaz actually liked the people he worked with.

Or that he was at least fond of a person or two. The gang was the closest thing to a family many members had.

She quickly fixed her mistake, learning the entire web of relationships were purely based on last resorts, loyalty, and lastly - money.

Attachment beyond that only got you hurt.

It was a strange adjustment to her. She'd been part of a crew as long as she could remember. Family no matter what.

The gang she'd fallen into now held its guidelines in a different font.

"Is it just me?" Wylan asked and she blinked a few times, remembering where she was.

"You, him, Jesper, Inej and I. At least that's as far as I'm guessing. We'll be away for awhile. Who knows what else he's up to. But bring extra paper."

Wylan nodded once, not keeping his nerves well hidden. Jumping in between excitement and fear. Clearly he pieced together this was something big and not just a small errand Kaz makes him run.

"What time?"

"After the rush, I don't think he's in the mood for potential eavesdroppers." With that she stood up, stretching her arms high above her head and letting out a small grunt as her back popped in numerous places.

Wylan winced at the sound.

**When** she got back to her room, she tested the door handle.

Locked.

Still, one could never be too cautious. So after cracking the door open, she was relieved to see it empty and everything in place as far as she could tell.

Then again, if Kaz wanted to steal something from her he'd make sure it went unnoticed.

Shrugging off her jacket, she threw it haphazardly on her bed and tugged off her ripped and worn shirt. Annoyance bubbling in her chest as she observed her hand again.

"Fucking Brekker," Irina murmured.

Dawn was just rearing its head, casting the sky over Ketterdam in a soft purple glow that didn't quite seem to fit the aura of the city.

She marveled at it nonetheless, feeling her exhaustion tug dryly at her bones as she got dressed into more comfortable sleepwear.

Which was a very worn, and much too big shirt that hung nearly to her knees.

Regardless, she'd never get rid of it.

Crawling into her small bed, she let her head rest heavily on the pillow for a moment before turning to look at the sword that hung on the opposite wall. Black leather handle glinting in the soft light of a few candles.

The weapon, and she supposed her memory, were some of the last things she still had from her life before the Barrel.

Four years feeling more like an era ago.

Her eyes drifted shut again, and if she let herself focus she could almost picture the room slowly rocking as if she were on a ship again.

_Irina woke up with a splitting headache. Everything hurt in a dull sort of way, tendons feeling scratchy and throat raw._

_The last thing she remembered was walking out of th_ _at room_ _and then—_

_Her eyes flitted around the foreign looking_ _environment_ _, only a dresser stood nearby but through a small doorway held what looked to be like an office and her breath hitched at the sight of someone sitting at a desk._

_Slowly, and she had to bite back a hiss of pain, she sat up._

_Picking at the large shirt she was wearing that she was most definitely not wearing before._

_Irina also took note of the bruises and cuts that seemed to litter her body. A constellation of black and blue and speckles of crimson._

_Getting out of the bed as silently as possible, her feet treaded carefully on the wooden floorboards. Almost second nature to her to know which ones to skip, which ones were loose and would creak._

_The man, or boy, she should say - he didn't look much older than her if at all, sat counting stacks of money. Oblivious to her waking. The sun was beginning to rise out the window, a lilac shade bleeding_ _into_ _a red orange and she swallowed uncomfortably._

_She needed to get back,_ _Heleen would be up at any moment and realize she was gone. Irina couldn't fathom another beating._

_Looking off to a bookshelf, she caught sight of a dagger with a sage green handle. A rather pretty thing. How careless was this boy to just leave it out?_

_Nicking it, her knuckles bled white around the handle as she moved behind him. One breath, two..._

_One of her hands wound itself in his nearly black hair and yanked his head back, the other pressed the blade to his throat._

_"Who are you?" Her Kerch was rough around the edges, but her biting tone f_ _altered_ _slightly at the sight of the boy._

_Was he smiling?_

**There** was a sharp knock on her door, yanking the girl out of her dream and her drowsiness caught up to her again.

She groaned, burying her head in the pillow for a moment before dragging her head up and squinting against the blindingly pale sunlight dancing into her room.

Reaching over, her fingers just barely scraped her watch before there was another knock.

"Give me a fucking minute!" she shouted tiredly, blinking a few times to read the hands as they ticked by.

Only four hours of rest. A new record.

"Always lovely to hear from you in the morning," Inej said lightly through the door.

Her head plopped down again for a moment before she forced herself to roll out of the warmth of the blankets.

Yawning as she made her way to the door and opened it, she was greeted not only by the Suli girl, but Kaz as well.

His eyes flicked over her shirt, "you still have that?"

She shrugged, not letting herself blush. "What is it?"

"Good morning to you, too." Inej chided lightly and Irina managed a small, very strained smile. 

Kaz looked like he wanted to roll his eyes but settled for sighing through his nose. "We'll be gone for the day, you informed Wylan of tonight?"

"Yeah," she yawned, eyes crinkling shut for a moment and she had to shake her head again. "I told him—"

"Have him at the Crow Club after closing."

Her eyes narrowed, "if you'd let me finish, that's what I told him."

"Temper temper," Kaz chided. "Always lovely seeing you like this."

Her jaw ticked as Inej stifled a laugh.

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Of course."

"No," Kaz said at the same time as Inej, the latter of which raised a brow at him.

Irina huffed out a breath and slumped against the door frame, "what do you need me to do?"

"See Inej?" He began, gesturing to Irina with his cane. "Always willing to work."

"I don't think willing is the right word, now spit it out."

"How's the _Stadwatch_ going? I do hope you're still in Vor's good graces, I heard there was an incident with a blade." Inej asked.

Irina smiled and Kaz quirked a brow, that was never a good sign.

"It's a bit hard to say really. To be honest I don't think he minded the turn of events."

Inej's eyes widened, "and he didn't try to shoot you for it?"

"He was a bit... distracted. I wasn't particularly clothed when it happened."

Irina couldn't help the satisfaction churning in her stomach at the sudden discomfort on Kaz's features.

But like a flame in winter, it was there one moment and gone the next.

"Pity," he said dryly. "Next time do try to be more inconspicuous, dear. The intel is rather helpful."

"Then why don't you do it?"

Kaz ran a gloved hand down the front of his waist coat, as if in thought. "I don't think I'm particularly their type."

"Pity," she echoed.

Inej cleared her throat, "we should get going."

"Where are you two off to?" Her sleepiness was gone, though exhaustion still laced through her but was dimmed by curiosity and something else she'd rather not entertain.

Inej was already halfway down the hall when Kaz winked at her, "out to fetch a stray."

And with a few measured taps of his cane, they were gone.

Yawning again she shut her door, eyes catching herself in the fogged and cracked mirror that sat perched against the wall next to the window.

Although he never strictly said it, the shirt was his.

He'd never asked for it back, plus it was comfortable.

That was the only reason she still had it.


	7. Chapter Seven

**VII. PRISON BREAK**

**Later** that night in the Crow Club, there was a knock on the door. Irina and Wylan looked at each other for a long moment before he huffed out a small breath and begrudgingly stood up.

He cracked the door open, paused, then swung it wide and Irina stood up quickly as she watched Jesper and Nina drag in a very large and very unconscious man.

Kaz trailing behind them with an even tap of his cane and Inej following silently.

The Fjerdan looking man was plopped down in a chair before Jesper put some restraints on him. Nina looked caught up in a whirlwind of a million different emotions as she ran her fingers gently over his roughly shaved head.

Irina's brows furrowed though at the sight of bruises on her neck.

The Grisha caught her gaze, pausing for a moment to quickly heal them before smiling and gliding her way over. "Rin!" Nina said joyfully, sweeping her up in her arms and hugging her tightly.

Irina gave out a breathless laugh and squeezed her back, "stars Nina, you're going to break something."

Pulling back with a grin, she winked. "Nothing I wouldn't be able to fix."

"This is a heartfelt reunion, really dear, I'm touched but now's not the time." Kaz said, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

It was a windowless gambling den, draped in black and crimson. Windowless solely so players would lose all sense of time as they bet their funds away.

Irina merely glared at him before looking back to Nina, it felt like ages since they last saw each other. It must've been at least six months.

"Who's blondie?" She asked, watching in curiosity as her friend's smile fell again. Before she could respond, Kaz cut in.

"Matthias Helvar, another piece in this lovely puzzle of mine."

Well he certainly fit the role of being muscle. He also looked like hell. Heavy circles fell under his eyes, cheekbones slightly sunken but was still built to beat things into bloody pulps, and messily shaved blond hair. Not to mention he was littered in scars and cuts.

He then nodded to Nina.

It was hard to stifle a laugh as she woke him up. Matthias flinched and looked utterly confused for a moment before raw, unadulterated hatred pooled in his eyes as he looked at Kaz.

Hell, maybe there was someone who finally disliked him more than she did.

"Now," Kaz began as he flexed his fingers on his cane. "You may be wondering where we found him. We had a rather splendid trip to Hellgate."

Her eyes pulled away from what Wylan was drawing and she raised a brow. "Was it fight night?"

Inej hummed. "More or less. We caused quite the disturbance."

"All part of the plan," Kaz waved her off and then pointed a finger at Jesper. "This bastard was early, so we were put in a bit of a rush."

"I was on time!" The Zemeni protested, twirling one of his revolvers out of habit.

Kaz clicked his tongue. "For you that's out of character. Next time you want to impress me, give me a heads up."

Irina watched Matthias during the whole exchange, eyes flicking back and forth. Soaked in loathing.

"Care to explain since we're all here now?" She asked.

He took a seat, stretching out his bad leg and his voice lowered into that excited, softer tone she had heard in his room the day prior.

"There's been a discovery of a new drug, _jurda parem_. Modified to enhance the abilities of a Grisha that shouldn't be possible. I'm talking about walking through walls and controlling the minds of others. That alone is dangerous, but it's highly addictive and lethal. Essentially killing off the host. And it was created by a Shu scientist, Bo Yul-Bayur."

His coffee colored eyes then trailed to Matthias. "Who of which is currently being held for trial in Fjerda. Word got out, and we've been hired by the Merchant Council to get him out before he gets served a death sentence or shares the secret ingredient. Four Million kruge is our reward. The problem is, he's being held in the Ice Court. And we need someone who knows the ins and outs."

Kaz took a pause before gesturing a hand to the Fjerdan. "Which falls to you."

He merely blinked. "No."

Irina herself was staring at Kaz as if he'd lost his mind. The Ice court was an impenetrable fortress. But leave it to him to plan a raid.

"Believe me when I say this, Helvar: I know getting knocked out and waking up in strange surroundings isn't the friendliest way to start a partnership." Irina raised a brow at him but Kaz ignored her and continued. "However, you didn't give us many options, so try to open your mind to the possibilities.

Matthias' jaw clenched. "You could have come to me on your knees, and my answer would be the same."

Kaz laughed dryly. "You do understand I can have you back in Hellgate in a matter of hours, right? Once poor Muzzen is in the infirmary, the switch will be easy."

Irina leaned over to Inej and whispered, "Muzzen is in Hellgate?"

She nodded, a bit of guilt tugging at her features. "He was the closest look alike to him, but Nina tailored him the best she could. He seemed fine with it though," She took a pause and looked slightly annoyed. "The job is gonna pay him well."

"Do it." Matthias said. "I can't wait to tell the warden your ridiculous plans."

The smirk that pulled at the side of Kaz's lips was cruel.

"What makes you think you'd be going back with a tongue?"

"Kaz—" Nina protested.

"Do what you want." Matthias said firmly, not appearing to budge on the matter anytime soon.

"I told you," Nina said gently under her breath and the Fjerdan's lip pulled back in disgust.

"Don't pretend to know me, witch." His voice came out in a snarl but he was refusing to look at her. Eyes trained on Kaz.

Jesper uncrossed his legs and leaned forward in his chair, waving a long arm in the blond's direction. "Without him there's no job. We can't break into the Ice Court blind."

A cough left him, sounding on the verge of a laugh. "You can't break into the Ice Court at all. It's an ancient military compound. The very heart of Fjerda. You'd get shot before you could even look at it."

"Come now, Helvar." Kaz crooned gently.

"Surely there's something you want. The cause is righteous enough for a zealot like you. Fjerda may think they've caught a dragon by the tail, but they won't be able to hold on. Once Bo Yul-Bayur replicates his process, _jurda parem_ will enter the market, and it's only a matter of time before others learn to manufacture it, too."

"It will never happen. Yul-Bayur will stand trial, and if he's found guilty he'll be put to death."

Nina shifted on her feet, wringing her hands. "Guilty of what?"

"Crimes against the people."

Her jaw clenched, " _which_ people."

Nina's tone was clipped, on the verge of untampered anger but Matthias still refused to look at her. "Natural people. People who live in harmony with the laws of this world instead of twisting them for their own gain."

Irina couldn't help the amused expression that flooded her features as Nina made an exasperated snorting sound. Everyone was shaking their heads at him, Jesper even stifled a laugh with a cough. She would never understand how someone could hold such dated views.

Then again, he was Fjerdan.

"You're being shortsighted about this, Helvar." Kaz sighed, his patience starting to wear thin as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Another team could get to Yul-Bayur first. The Shu. Maybe the Ravkans. And each and every one of them has their own agendas. Border disputes and old rivalries are petty and unimportant matters to the Kerch. All the Marchant Council cares about is trade and keeping the market afloat. And if _jurda parem_ becomes something more than a rumor, the market sinks."

"So leading criminals into the heart of Fjerda to steal a valued prisoner is a patriotic act?" Matthias' tone was laced with scorn. Irina was surprised he hadn't tried to break out of his bonds yet and strangle someone.

Leaning away, Kaz draped his arm over the back of his chair and his eyes narrowed in thought. "I don't suppose four million kruge will sway you, either."

He practically spat. "You can keep your money. Choke on it."

Then something strange happened. Irina watched in supple curiosity as Matthias' whole demeanor shifted into something much more dark. Head tilted down, eyes staring straight forward and the blue nearly looked black. He also went deathly still.

"I'll make a deal with you."

Kaz's own interest peaked at this shift and he waved a hand. "I'm listening."

"I won't go with you, but I'll give you a plan for the layout of the Court. That should at least get you through the first checkpoint."

"And what will this valuable information cost me?"

"I don't want your money. I'll give you the plans for nothing." At that he shut his eyes, seeming to be at constant war with himself. Then he opened them again, light dancing around his golden lashes. "If you let me kill Nina Zenik."

Irina stared at him in a mixture of shock and surprise as Inej made a sound of disgust.

Meanwhile, Wylan finally stopped doodling, looking up at Matthias with his mouth hanging open.

Kaz on the other hand didn't seem affected by this request at all. In fact, he looked like he was expecting it.

"I can give you something better."

Matthias' eyes narrowed, "there's nothing else I want."

That sinister grin tugged sharply at Kaz's lips for the second time that night. "I can make you a _drüskelle_ again."

"Are you a magician, then? A _wej_ sprite who grants wishes? I'm superstitious, not stupid."

Irina snorted and quickly cleared her throat, Kaz sparing her an unimpressed look before turning back to Matthias.

"You can be both, you know, but that's hardly the point." He then slipped a gloved hand into his coat before pulling out a piece of parchment and handed it to Inej.

She padded over the floor silently and nipped the paper from his fingers before holding it out in front of Matthias to read. His eyes skimmed over it for a moment before straightening in his seat. "What new evidence?"

Inej handed the paper back to Kaz and before he pocketed it again, Irina saw that it was a pardon from his jail sentence..

"It seems Nina Zenik has recanted her statements and will be facing charges of perjury."

He finally looked at her, gulping. His emotions were all over the place as if they'd been cruelly carved into his features with a rusted blade.

Irina couldn't tell if he wanted to kill her or kiss her. Sometimes it even seemed like a mixture of both.

"Perjury? How long will you serve for that, Zenik?"

"Two months," her voice was quiet.

Matthias laughed. The sound of it being on the verge of manic. "Two months?" His body rocked with the laughter, muscles straining and twitching, eyes crinkling at the sides. It was a bit unnerving to watch.

"Just how crazy is he?" Jesper asked, fingers drumming on the handles of his revolvers.

"He looks like he's about to burst a vein," Irina noted, watching how his neck strained and his eyes watered.

Kaz shrugged. "He's not what I'd call reliable, but he's all we've got. I'll be sure to request a psychological evaluation next time we break someone out of prison."

"So Yul-Bayur, then? I'm sure that'll go over splendidly." She couldn't help the smile on her face as Kaz rolled his eyes.

Matthias finally caught his breath and shook his head. "She can't be trusted, you know. Whatever secrets you hope to gain from Bo Yul-Bayur, she'll turn them over to Ravka."

Resting his cane across his legs, Kaz gave the appearance of an annoyed grandfather. "Let me worry about that, Helvar. You do your part and the secrets of Yul-Bayur and _jurda parem_ will be in the hands of the people best equipped to make sure they stay rumors."

Matthias turned this over in his head, eyes flicking back and forth as if he were reading something in front of him. He looked at Nina for another moment before looking back to Kaz. "What if Yul-Bayur is dead?"

"Van Eck insists he isn't."

Matthias' jaw tensed in frustration. "But what if he is, Brekker?"

"You still get your pardon."

Irina turned to Inej, lowering her voice to a whisper. "What game is he playing at? He's not one for charity." Her friend raised one shoulder, her hands dancing over her knives. A sign she was thinking or needed to calm her nerves.

"Who knows?" Inej whispered. "Perhaps it's not charity, he is making him break back into his own country."

"He's giving him a better offer, I'd hardly call that forcing him. Anyway," Irina looked at Kaz, taking in his calm demeanor. "He clearly knows something we don't."

"Doesn't he always?"

"What are we whispering about?" Jesper cut in quietly, shoving his face between the two girls.

"If you must know," Irina started. "I'm absolutely taken by you. Inej here was helping me come to terms with this illness."

The Suli girl smiled as Jesper looked offended.

Throwing his arm over her shoulder he lightly tapped Irina's nose. "I'm not a disease you can just cut out. I'm honored really but I just don't see us working, sweetheart."

Elbowing him in his side, he winced and she laughed.

"I'll do it." Matthias suddenly said.

They all whipped around in time to see Kaz shooting a wink at Nina.

Stars, the blond looked murderous at that.

Irina's gaze flicked between Matthias and Nina, surely there was something there. Or at least had been.

"We're going to untie you." Kaz began as he stood up, smoothing down his waistcoat. "I hope prison hasn't robbed you of all your manners and good sense." He then nodded to Irina and she sighed for a moment before walking over, slipping one of her knives out to cut through the ropes.

It was her favorite one, that pretty sage green glinting at her again.

Getting behind Matthias, she slid the blade up and it cut through it like butter.

"The doll freeing you is Irina," Kaz continued and dismissed her glare.

"Has a bad habit of burning things but is helpful when you want someone to disappear. I believe you know Nina. Inej is our thief in secrets and the best in the trade. Jesper Fahey is our sharpshooter, Zemeni-born but try not to hold it against him. And this is Wylan, best demolitions expert in the Barrel."

"Raske is better," Inej said.

Wylan looked up from his papers again, blowing the reddish curls out of his eyes in a huff. "He's not better, he's reckless."

"He knows his trade."

"So do I."

"Barely," Jesper added.

"Wylan is new to the scene," Kaz admitted.

"Of course he is, he looks about twelve." Matthias retorted.

Irina laughed sharply.

"I'm sixteen," Wylan said sullenly.

"We should be using Raske. He's good under pressure." Jesper twirled one of his revolvers back and forth, the pearled handles blurring in a gleam.

Wylan looked a bit put out and Irina couldn't help but sympathize with him a little bit, but if it was such a big job she didn't know why Kaz wouldn't want someone more experienced. "I agree with Jes, this doesn't seem very failsafe."

"I didn't ask," Kaz said simply, savoring in her soured expression a bit too much. "Besides, Wylan isn't just good with the flint and fuss. He's our insurance to a check."

"What do you mean?" Irina asked, raising a brow at Wylan.

Kaz made a grand gesture towards the red head with his cane and the boy blushed a deep crimson. "Meet Wylan Van Eck. Jan Van Eck's son and our guarantee on thirty million kruge."

Irina blinked at Wylan, the puzzle pieces falling in her head and she smiled widely. "You son of a bitch."

Jesper meanwhile was hunched over himself in a fit of laughter. "Of course you're a Councilman's kid. That explains everything."

Inej didn't look surprised, and Irina told herself that would make sense. She gathers intel for the Crows, of course she'd know.

So why did she feel jealous?

Shoving the feeling away, she took in Kaz's utterly pleased expression. Wanting to slap him from keeping this piece of information from them.

Wylan slumped over in his seat. "You knew?"

Kaz looked akin to a god in that moment as his head ticked to the side, hair falling over his eyes. "Why do you think I've been keeping you around?"

"I'm good at demo."

"You're passable at demo. You're an excellent hostage."

"Is that why you said he shouldn't stay at the Slat?" She asked, crossing her arms before quickly undoing them. Not wanting to look like a pouting child.

He hummed. "More or less. Look at him."

Wylan frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jesper waved him off. "It doesn't matter. We should still take Raske and leave this baby merch on lockdown in Ketterdam."

"I don't trust Raske."

"And how long have you known Van Eck Jr. here?" Irina felt bad for not siding with him. But could he actually manage to help break into the Ice court? She shook her head at herself, not knowing if she was even going to be adequate help.

Kaz sighed as he looked at her, knowing she would argue with him. "Wylan doesn't know enough people to cause us any real trouble. Hell, none of you knew who he was yet he's a spitting image of his father."

"Well excuse me for missing out on Council meetings, I'll be sure to attend the next one so I can let their features and classiness waft over me."

"I'm glad to see you thinking sensibly for once, Rin. About time you were useful." Kaz grinned as her hand twitched.

Just itching to hit him.

"Don't I have some say in this?" Wylan complained. "I'm sitting right here, you know."

Kaz pulled his eyes away from Irina, his lips still tugged back in a boastful smirk. "Ever had your pocket picked, Wylan?"

"I... not that I know of."

"Been mugged in an alley?"

"No."

"Hung over the side of a bridge with your head in the canal?"

Wylan blinked. "No, but—"

"Ever beaten until you can't walk?"

"No."

"Had a gun pressed between your eyes?"

He looked embarrassed now. "No."

"Been so starved that even the thought of food makes you feel sick?"

"Well, no—"

"Brekker," Irina started but he held his hand up to silence her.

"Seen someone die?"

"No." Wylan said quietly.

"Why do you think that is?"

"I—"

"It's been three months since you left your daddy's mansion on the Geldstraat. Why do you suppose your asylum in the Barrel has been so blessed?"

Wylan rubbed at his eyes and said weakly, "lucky, I guess?"

Jesper snorted. "Kaz is your luck, merchling."

"What do you mean?"

Irina ran a finger absently across the caked over scar on her palm. "You've been under Dregs protection. Now it makes sense why."

"It was a tad confusing, you seemed so useless at first." Nina admitted before quickly smiling at him. "Obviously you're not useless."

"Nice save."

"Shut up, Rin."

"Why _did_ you move out of your father's house?" Jesper asked, resting a hand on Wylan's chair and he leaned away a bit.

"It was time."

"Idealist? Romantic? Revolutionary?"

"Idiot?" Nina suggested. "No one chooses to live in the Barrel if he has another option."

"I'm not useless." He said tightly. "I've been to the Ice Court. With my father. We attended an embassy dinner, so I can help with the plans."

"See that?" Kaz hummed, fingers thrumming on the crow's head of his cane and his eyes found Irina's again, searching for - what? Recognition? Annoyance? Was she pleased? Impressed?

He blinked and forced himself to look at Wylan again. "Hidden depths."

As the days went on, the Shu girl was growing to be quite the unwelcome distraction in his head. A nuisance, if you will.

They all crowded around Wylan as Matthias explained the lay out of the court, watching as the boy sketched with practiced ease.

Slowly it came together and Irina's brows furrowed, "it looks like—"

"A target." Kaz said, his head ticked to the side as his eyes ran over the schematics.

Leaning back he rested on his cane, looking at them all. "We're done here, I'll send word to you all when we find a ship. Get ready to leave by tomorrow night."

"So soon?" Jesper asked, reaching a hand out to touch the parchment but Wylan slapped his hand away. Muttering about how the ink was still wet.

"Irina come with me. Jesper you watch over little Van Eck here and keep him out of trouble."

"Why me?" Jesper and Irina said at the same time.

He sighed out of his mouth impatiently. "Jesper was unlucky to be in my line of sight. As for you darling, you've got experience with ships."

Walking to the door, he slid the wooden panel open. "Wylan keep watch on him, too."

The redhead laughed at Jesper's sour expression. "I don't need a babysitter."

"I beg to differ," was all Kaz said.

He then reached out his cane and hooked onto the collar of Irina's shirt, tugging her forward towards him.

She stumbled a bit, righting herself before she fell into his chest, glaring daggers up at him as she leant her head back. "Do _not—_ "

Kaz hushed her with a gloved finger pressed to her lips, "we're on a tight schedule. Hurry along." 

As she yanked her head back, he looked at everyone else over her head. "Not a word to anyone. No one is to know you're leaving Kerch. You're working with me on a job at a country house outside the city. That's all."

"Are you gonna tell us anything about this grand plan of yours?" Nina asked with arms crossed.

"On the boat. The less you know, the less blabbering. We all know how you love to use your mouth."

The look the Grisha sent him was deadly.

Kaz ignored her and looked at Matthias, "can you behave?"

The man nodded once before pausing. "I'd like a word with you. Alone."

Everyone else filtered out of the room, however Irina opened her mouth to argue but Kaz settled her with a look down his nose.

When she didn't budge, he didn't know what coursed through him. It felt like a chaotic mixture of near endearment, and annoyance at the fact she didn't think he'd be able to handle himself.

"Rin," he started lowly. "Shut the door behind you."

With a clenched jaw, she spared Matthias one last glance before walking out. The moment the door shut, it rattled on its hinges.

She could only assume Kaz had been slammed against it. "It's like he enjoys getting beat up."

Jesper still looked annoyed but he managed a smile, "I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

Irina hummed, mind going back to what he said. About not being able to tell anyone.

What was she supposed to tell Dimitri? Just saying she was at a country house would provide no excuse for her not to visit. He knew her role in the Dregs came first, but what about Victoria?

What if she did end up dying?

The girl wouldn't know what had really happened to her, never seeing her again. Just like her mother.

Irina couldn't do that to her.


	8. Chapter Eight

**VIII. THE GIFT**

**Irina** and Kaz walked side by side through the cluttered streets of Ketterdam as they made their way to the docks.

The tap of his cane matching the thud of her boots along the cobblestone streets.

Once they turned off a side street, she finally risked talking. "What exactly are we looking for? I'm assuming you're not in the taste for a grandiose type of ship."

He shook his head, jaw tight as his eyes flitted over the harbor. Moonlight giving the whole environment a pale blue color.

"Something small but still gives the appearance we're doing trade. The Council of Tides doesn't let just anyone sail out."

"And how long will we be gone again?"

Kaz stopped, turning to look down at her and his features were inquisitive.

"Do you have something to tell me?"

She raised her chin defiantly, resisting the urge to shift on her feet under his sudden, undivided attention. "No."

His eyes narrowed, "are you sure?"

"I'd like some parts of my life to be kept a secret from you, you know."

"And why's that?"

She then poked him in the chest, something that was definitely off bounds, which was exactly why she did it. Savoring in his annoyed expression.

"Do you want to tell me all your secrets?" Irina only let a moment of silence pass. "I didn't think so, besides I'm already an open book to you."

He shook his head and started to walk again, if anything she was like a book written in Shu.

Kaz couldn't read her.

Following after him, her own attention turned to all the ships and a longing filled her. Sharp and aching. She hadn't let herself get close to the docks in the time she's been here. Dreading how the _Bone Serpent_ wouldn't be there waiting for her.

_She laughed loudly as Bohai spun her around, his feet moving with practiced ease as the ship rocked._

_It was her birthday and the whole crew was celebrating with drinks and food well into the night._

_The stars were bright, twinkling above them and music and poor singing swelled into the salty air._

_"Put me down!" She shrieked in her mother-tongue. He only laughed more before eventually setting the girl down, a drink in his hand within a second._

_"Feng, bring it out here already!" He called over the noise._

_"Bring what out?" She asked breathlessly, her spirits high and her cheeks hurt too much from smiling._

_A moment later the door that led to the upper deck opened and Feng waltzed over to them holding a sword. Brand new and in a finely made scabbard._

_Irina's eyes widened, "you didn't—"_

_Feng grinned at her, "about time you had one. Besides, this one is special."_

_As he handed it to her, she took the weapon gently into her hold. Marveling at the tight leather bound handle before slowly unsheathing it._

_Saints it was beautiful._

_The blade glimmered in the moonlight, slick and silver and it had decorative grooves running like veins along it._

_"It's fashioned so you can use it with your—"_

_Someone bumped into him, Jian, and the two ended up in a half drunken brawl._

_Irina gripped the handle as Bohai came to stand next to her._

_"Do you like it?"_

_A warm, orange glow erupted in front of them as she swiped the sword through the air. Fire licking at their cheeks and heating them up._

_She was smiling so hard she was sure her face would be sore tomorrow._

_"I love it."_

Kaz snapped his fingers in front of her and she blinked a few times, "what?"

He scoffed, "you're useless sometimes, you know that right? What do you think?" Gesturing the ship they were standing in front of, she took in the name.

_Ferolind_.

"A schooner?"

"It'll sail with the flag of the Haanraadt Bay Company and Kerch fishes, it's inconspicuous enough."

She hummed, "what about a crew? I can't one man this."

"I have someone in mind."

"Then why did you drag me out here?"

Kaz ticked his head to the side again, "because you've never caused me problems before, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But whatever side job you've got going on at the moment, cannot and will not interfere with this. And if it does, I suggest you drop one of the two. I suggest it not be the latter."

Irina stared up at him, anger making her brows furrow and jaw clench. What right did he have to ask her that? What if Victoria was her child, would he still suggest she abandon her for this?

"And if I refuse to do either?"

"You wouldn't."

The surety in his voice pissed her off even more and she crossed her arms. "It doesn't and it won't interfere, I promise."

His lip pulled back in a near grimace, "don't make promises."

Irina rolled her eyes, "you're promising four million kruge."

"Technically, Van Eck is."

"How are you sure we can even do this? The Ice Court was built to withstand an army invasion."

"Exactly," Kaz said simply as he began to walk away, tugging her along with him with his cane.

"Care to explain?" She bit, struggling to unhook the beak of the crows head from her jacket before he eventually let go himself.

"It wasn't built to withstand a group of six thieves and thugs. There's always a crack, nearly invisible. That's where we slip in."

"You're dangerously optimistic about this."

"I have money as a motivator."

"You can't use the kruge if you're dead."

"My corpse will require an expensive sum, darling. Besides, I would think you'd be happy at the prospect I could possibly be killed."

"You would think that, but sadly no one has gotten close so I've lost hope on your murder." When they reached the streets again, she debated for another moment.

Kaz watching her intently, eyes dancing along the faded freckles that were dashed across her nose and cheeks. They sort of looked like stars.

"Besides the ship, why do you need me?"

He shook his head as if to snap out of it. "I need your particular skill, not you." Running a hand through his hair, he didn't look at her but instead turned his focus to the crowd of people drunkenly stumbling by.

Stars did she want to knee him in the dick.

"Fuck you too, Brekker." Irina turned to go, just barely missing the smile on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Rin." He called.

She risked looking over her shoulder, but he was already gone.

"Asshole," she muttered. Annoyed more at herself than him, not understanding why she always expected more from him.

He didn't care about her.

Why couldn't she get that through her head?

She always told herself that, telling her how that was just how it is. Yet some small part of her always hoped, only for Kaz himself to crush the idea into dust.

Weaving her way back to the Slat, she passed by other members of the Dregs. All of which were unaware of the scheme Kaz was about to attempt to pull off.

Once she got to her room, she wrapped up a large stack of kruge - plus some extra and a note in case she did end up being killed - and shoved it into a loose cloth bag.

Her eyes flicked to her dresser and slid open the drawers, she already didn't have much so packing light wouldn't be a problem. Inej and Nina would be the ones who were providing sufficient winter clothing for Fjerda.

Shoving what clothes she had in the bag as well which ranged from trousers to that dumb large shirt she still had of his, Irina was about to head out the door when she hesitated at the sword on her wall.

Biting her lip, she considered how risky it would be to carry that through the streets. But it was late and she didn't want to leave it behind.

She couldn't.

Huffing, she made her way over and plucked the weapon Bohai and Feng had gifted her all those years ago and fixed it to the holster that was wrapped around her hips.

Hopefully Dimitri was home, and hopefully Victoria would understand.

With that she left out the door, not looking back as she made her way to the East Stave for the second time that week.


End file.
